1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
There is known a liquid discharging apparatus which performs printing by using liquid (for example, UV ink) which is cured by the irradiation of electromagnetic waves (for example, ultraviolet rays (UV)). In such a liquid discharging apparatus, the liquid is discharged from nozzles onto a medium, and then the electromagnetic waves are irradiated to dots formed on the medium. Due to this, the dots are cured and fixed to the medium, so that it is possible to perform excellent printing even on a medium which is hard for liquid to be absorbed (for example, refers to JP-A-2000-158793).
However, in the case of performing printing by such a liquid discharging apparatus, there is a fear that the optimum irradiation amount of the electromagnetic waves for the curing of the dots will vary according to printing conditions (for example, a printing mode or the kind of medium). Nevertheless, if the dots are cured by the same irradiation amount, there was a problem that a difference occurs in the image quality of a printed image.